Kaiwings
Kaiwings belong to Cocoheart or something. Remaking right now currently. ---- These notes are all passages from "A Traveling Dolphin: An Explorers Journal of a Lifetime!" ''All were written by her and her companion, Stranger. This was just after the Scorching, and before Rainwings were considered a real tribe. Description '''I watched these beautiful, grace creatures swim away with a strange grace they could only do. I have never seen something more mysterious and perfect.' '-Dolphin' (Remaking currently, more based of swordfish and lionfish now.) They have three main colour schemes, and each of them have complementary colour schemes for the light up stripes. Their colour spectium are bright, so predators think twice when attacking. This also connects to their venom. Violet is a scale colour, and orange is the photophores. Dark green with red violet stripes, dark blue and orange stripes. They can be mixed about it seems, but these seems to the most dominant colours. Any markings seem to be a mix of the two colours as well. Their bodies are made to spot currents, and are extremely sensitive to them. They can swim faster than any seawings any day. They have no wing membranes, so on the surface all they can do is glide. They have a light bone stuture, but their back feet are the second strongest point in their body. This has made them strong swimmers, however a very rare diease makes the bone struture get eaten away from the inside, and the own dragon can't themselves up anymore. Overall attitude (sterotypes) Most clans (families?) seem friendly enough with each other. Abilities The main thing their scales are extremely sensitive, so they can feel currents. However, this is also a downside, since pain is more extreme. They can also feel touch more strongly. This is why most kaiwings are archers and not knights. They also have echolocation. Its more used in the dark, but its a well used thing. Can light up their body to see, have venom running through their body and it comes out through sharp points (end of tail, spikes, talons, etc.) This is surprising! No tribe has this kind of power. However, maybe they persisted and learned like icewings? Maybe connected to sandwings? Wait, how? Good question. The edge of their wing tips have venom as well. The venom is weak, however not without uses. It makes your muscles spasm and you can't seem to swim. The victim is unable to move and is susceptible to being killed. However, this takes multiple doses to knock out. The victim also unable to see through their eyes (after multiple doses of course). They have learned to live off the land, and the dark caves and cold water, but not ice kingdom levels of cold. They have extra blubber under their scales. Weaknesses They have lots, actually. Especially on the surface, and they aren't safe when in water as well. They are weak fighters, and have light bone structures so they can break more easily, so they rely on swift strikes, since their scales are extra sensitive. They are not made for the heat Habitats They live in the deep ocean, and all over the western beaches. They are spread out all over the whole land, and most live on farms, or clans basically. They live mainly on the top of deep cliffs and anywhere. Some even made castles to live in. Some are even skywing levels of stupid. Posionborn When kaiwings have too much poison. Don't touch them, don't bite them (or them biting you). They all die young and insane (it got to their brain and bloodstream). Their almost always black, with dark pink markings and pink light stripes. When an egg is spotted, it is thrown out of the clan and they go to live on the surface before their ran out of town, die, or escape in the night. The grim reality is, their as dangerous as fireborns, made more by their insanity. Diets Generally most sea creatures, but they don't eat a lot. Just three meals a day, and their fine. Names All names are multiple words that they choose themselves when they speak. When speaking to non-kaiwings or when their not formal. Mermaid of the Dark Depths (Mermaid) Scales of the fish (Scales) Rush of the River (River) Roar of the Wild (Wild) Blazing Star (Star) ' Traditions Religion Deities WIP Language It's almost eerily similar to the seawing language, but it uses more on sound. They sound like whales. Maybe thats they based it off. I wonder what their saying to eachother. ('I have learned their language, and its quite difficult and different then seawings, so half the time I don't make sense. Still, I persist. -'Dolphin' History Famous Dragons Military Fighting styles Wars Magic No animus, but other magic? Its seems like they do rituals and live in small families. Clans maybe? Architecture Calendar The ones closest to the land uses the basic calendar the other tribes use. The ones near the bottom of the ocean floor don’t measure time, nor most northerns don’t either. Currency Cities Elkhorn The only town where non-seawings and non-kaiwings can visit. Its more of a sandwing city really, but this is the main city of the whole kingdom. Blue Sea The north city. Most icewings, skywings and sandwings live there. Laws Territory Kingdom of Sharks, right beside the sandwing, icewing, and flamewings territory. The northens, who have cold hearts, southerns who are flamboyant and stubborn, and westies, who are normal and basic. Government (Royals) Foreign Relations this is the full tribes opinion, not the individual. They aren't xonophoic, okay just a bit, but most don't plan on leaving to this ugly surface place. |-| Seawings= The only dragon tribe they can actually interact with. The only problem? They live on the other side of the continent. Of course, small communities of kaiwings that live in the sea kingdom aren't rare, nor common, and vice versa. Of course, their underwater speeches are difficult for eachother understand. It's basically learning another language. |-| Rainwings= Their more legend than real. All they know is that raindragons have pretty scales and lazy. |-|Mudwings= Cool guys WIP |-| Skywings= WIP |-| Sandwings= They live live right these golden dragons, so of course their going to know the most of these dragons. And even then most known of these dragons are exaggerated tales of crazy dragons flying into the sun itself to get the gold tan. Still, it's said the surface has no water (most kaiwings know only of the desert, if they know that much.) Still, if your near the coast you might see a head out of the water, or seventeen. |-| Icewings= Most kaiwings in the north know more of them. They actually have trades with the one major city |-| Trickwings= Their tricky...what |-| Deathwings= Jerks who aren’t good in combat |-| Aviwings= This tribe reminds them of themselves. Strange, exotic, beautiful in their own ways. Most kaiwings travel on the surface live here, on the southern tip. |-| Leafwings= Cool scales but thats all |-| Driftwings= Cool |-| Flamewings= WIP |-| Swiftwings= telekinetic water is cool! No allies, no enemies Trivia * Kai is Hawaiian for sea. (Google translate is infamous for not being very good) * Most towns are deep underwater * I realized there was not enough deep water fanon tribes. So I decided to make it for no reason (lol). * An umbrella mouth gulper (don’t ask) is something you see in your nightmares. :/ Category:Content(Cocoheart Category:Fanmade Tribes